Children Of War
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: With the war behind them, the g-boys have now settled down and all have familes. But, as always, there are bitter people who blame the g-boys for their troubles during the war. Now they have a weapon to use against them...their kids. Sequel to A Pilot's O
1. Prologue

Children Of War (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or any other characters from another TV show that I mention. Just characters that I made up.

A/N: Well, this is the sequel to "A Pilot's Only Weakness" where you get some insight on who those two characters were at the end. This story is set seventeen years after the other one.

For the record, after the wedding Trowa and Heero wanted to make sure that there were no more underground associations so with the Preventers' help they completed that mission. On the way, Trowa met up with Midii again, they fell in love and got married. Wufei married Sally, Heero married Relena (after some threats from Zechs) and Quatre married Michelle. *Exhales* Hoo boy, that was a doozy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmm, how long has it been since we've had this much peace and quiet honey?" Hilde asked her husband as she sighed contentedly.

"Not for a long while." Duo said as he changed the gear stick. "But that's all going to end now."

"Couldn't we just ask Quatre and Michelle if they could keep the kids for a few more days?"

"Babe, I'd love to but they've already stayed there for two weeks. Besides, we're almost to Quat's now anyway." Duo said. "In fact, there's the driveway."

"Well at least we've got ten more minutes before we get to the house." Hilde remarked. Duo chuckled softly.

Meanwhile… 

Quatre sat on the sofa with an ice pack on his head. Not only did he have four kids already, but also Duo's three kids had come over. Now separated these kids were tolerable but when they all came together…

"BONZAI!!" Six different voices yelled as they all ran into the living room and hid behind the sofa that Quatre was sitting on.

"What's up now?" Quatre asked.

"Sorry Papa, but Mom's chasing us again." Nadia said. Quatre's face fell.

"Again?" Quatre asked as all six faces nodded. Quatre looked at them again. "Where's Leanne?"

"She said she was too old to play with us." Lizzie said frowning. Just as Quatre was about to say something Michelle came into the room with a big water gun.

"I found you!" Michelle said as she cocked the gun into place. The six kids all got their water pistols out and aimed them at her.

"FIRE!" The kids yelled as they soaked Michelle to the bone. "SCORE!"

"Okay, okay. You got me good." Michelle grinned. "Now go and get changed kids. Duo and Hilde are on their way." The Maxwell children all ran upstairs to get changed and the Winner kids ran to the kitchen to get some food.

"Sometimes I wonder who influences our kids." Quatre muttered.

"Am I in trouble Mr Quatre?" Michelle asked pouting. Quatre laughed.

"I'll forgive ya after this headache goes away." Quatre replied. The doorbell rang. "I'll get that shall I?"

"You're too kind sweetheart." Michelle said. Quatre opened the front door and let Hilde and Duo inside. They both looked at Michelle.

"What happened to you?" Duo asked.

"We were playing." Michelle stated. Duo just gave her a look. "Don't give me that look!" The Maxwell kids, Lizzie, Leanne and Jason, all came downstairs. Leanne had a particularly bored look on her face.

"Hey kids," Hilde said. "Ready to go home?"

"Yah!" The two younger kids said. Leanne remained silent.

"Well, let's get in the car." Duo said as his kids and wife went out the door. "Thanks you guys, we had a really nice rest this fortnight."

"No problemo dude!" Michelle laughed as Quatre and Duo made a face.

"Good luck Quat," Duo said as he left.

"Ahh, he's gone!" Michelle said as she flopped down on the couch. "I am so tired."

"You are?!" Quatre asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm just better at hiding it." Michelle smirked.

"Mamma, can we play some more?" Nadia asked.

"What do you think?" Michelle asked. "It's way past your bedtime anyway. And Julian, stop making your sister ask me everything for you! I don't fall for that puppy dog-eyes ok? I invented that!"

"Really?" The four kids asked.

"Yes, now all of you to bed!" Quatre said.

"Ok…" They all sighed and trudged upstairs.

"If I here one computer game sound effect Kurt, I'm gonna confiscate that console!" Michelle scolded.

"Aww Mamma…" Kurt sighed from upstairs.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on them?" Quatre asked.

"You always were a soft one Winner." Michelle smirked.

"Oh am I? Miss I invented the puppy dog-eyes." Quatre said. "You fell in love with my puppy dog-eyes Hun."

"Oh I did, did I?" Michelle laughed. Quatre kissed her.

"Yes you did." Quatre replied as he kissed her deeper. He stopped. "The kids are on the stairs aren't they?" He whispered. She nodded. Quatre laughed softly and then raised his voice. "You're right! We can't keep it a secret any longer! How are we supposed to tell them that we're going to cut off the cable?" The couple heard gasps from the stairs.

"Well dear, we have to. Since the kids never seem to go to bed on their own anymore. I blame the TV." Michelle said, trying her hardest not to laugh. They heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet and the 6-year-old Nadia looked up at them with puppy dog eyes. She looked like a mini version of her father except with her mother's hair.

"You're not really gonna cut off the cable, are you?" Nadia asked.

"Of course not!" Quatre said as he embraced her. "But aren't ALL of you supposed to be in bed?" The other kids came down and stood in front of their parents. 

Kurt was the oldest of the Winner kids being fourteen years old. He was a carbon copy of his mother and could easily be mistaken for Duo's son Jason. A prank they had pulled many a time until Michelle had decided to cut Kurt's hair. Standing behind Kurt was the shy 12-year-old Julian. He looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. He was a lot like Quatre in behaviour as well and tried to stay out of mischief. Then there were the girls Iria, who was eight, and Nadia. Iria looked exactly like her father but had the character of her mother. She was very loud and had an amazing sense of humour for a young child. She had her father wrapped around her pinky finger, something Michelle always teased him about.

"Since you can't be trusted to go to bed by yourselves I guess I'll have to tuck you in just like when you were babies!" Michelle grinned.

"Mamma!" Kurt whined.

"Hmm, he only ever calls me Mamma when I'm punishing him. That's charming. C'mon, upstairs all of you!"

"Yes Ma'am." The kids sighed as they went upstairs with Michelle following them. She came back down after fifteen minutes and sat back on the couch.

"If they behave like this then it's gonna be hilarious to see all the kids get up to mischief." Michelle grinned.

"Well I think they'll behave. I mean, it is Relena and Heero's wedding anniversary we're going to. All the kids are scared to death of Heero." Quatre commented.

"Hmm, I can't possibly think why." Michelle laughed. "Besides, Nathan and Matthew have a big rivalry just like their fathers do."

"Oh yah, I forgot about Zechs…" Quatre said. "Great, I just had to be the peacemaker didn't I?"

"It's the job that suits you best." Michelle said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

In a hotel not too far away… 

"Perfect, they're all going to Europe. We can target them easier when they're all in one place. Isn't that great sis?" A male in his forties said as he looked over to a younger woman. She nodded.

"After seventeen years, there is no way that they'd be expecting anything to happen. And now, they're ten times more vulnerable that they were then. Whoever said that children weren't useful?" She laughed sinisterly.

Back at Quatre's… 

"C'mon, are you trying to tell me that Heero provokes Zechs?" Quatre asked. "Heero hardly talks!"

"He talks with his eyes Quatre, even you can't deny that." Michelle pointed out. Quatre sighed. "You'll just be lucky if Wufei doesn't start with Duo…or anyone for that matter."

"Why would he?" Quatre asked.

"I don't want any Maxwell children playing with my children. They are not strong enough in character! I don't want them going anywhere near the Peacecraft children since they will pick up a personality disorder!" Michelle said mocking Wufei.

"Don't do that in front of him! He might sock you." Quatre laughed.

"Oh he knows what happens if he tries that again. Not all Maxwells are easily open to punches." Michelle said getting up.

"Again?!" Quatre asked.

"Goodnight darling!" Michelle said running up the stairs.

"What do you mean again?! He tried to punch you before?!" Quatre yelled as he bolted after her.

To Be Continued…

This is just the prologue. The next chapter will show how much the GW gang have changed and who their kids are, where they live etc. This was just an insider to the Winner family.


	2. Chapter 1: Intro to The Families

Children Of War Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or any other characters from another TV show that I mention. Just characters that I made up.

A/N: Here's the next chappie ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Moscow, Russia… 

"You know, I can't remember why I agreed to this ya know. Going to the former Cinq kingdom, to go to a party that celebrates the bonding of Heero and his pacifist onna!" Wufei yelled as he tried to pack his bags. Sally looked over to him and rolled her eyes.

"You're a grown man Wufei. Drop the radical act, ok?" Sally said. Wufei shot a glare at her.

"Where are the children?" Wufei asked.

"They're sitting downstairs waiting for us to get packed." Sally replied. Wufei smiled.

"Ah, see? I have raised those children well!" Wufei said as he went downstairs.

"Excuse me? You couldn't raise a flag Chang!" Sally yelled after him. Wufei went downstairs and saw that his children were fighting over the TV remote control. He sweat-dropped and cleared his throat. The three children all froze, looked at their father and quickly sat down.

"Li Chang, come here now!" Wufei scolded. Li sighed and walked up to his father.

"Yes father?" Li said wincing slightly. He had short, jet black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like his father but had small eyes like his mother.

"You are fourteen years old son. Why are you behaving like a child?" Wufei demanded. Li sighed and bowed slightly.

"I am sorry father, it won't happen again…" Li said sadly as he sat back down. His brother and sister looked at their brother with sympathetic eyes. 

Wufei's second son was called Michael and he was eleven years old. He was the copy of his mother but possessed the same attitude as his father, although he did not have an insane rivalry with one of the Maxwell children. His youngest child was his daughter Jacqueline. She was seven years old and looked like her father. She was the calmest of the Chang kids but Sally predicted that would change when she became older. Sally came back downstairs with her bag and Wufei's.

"We're ready to go. The plane leaves in an hour!" Sally said as the kids exited. Sally turned around to face her husband. "Please be a little more lenient on Li. He's still just a child."

"When I was his age, I had a wife I was responsible for." Wufei replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, that was a long time ago. Remember, we're not supposed to tell them about…"

"Alright, alright. I get the point." Wufei huffed as he walked out. Sally sighed. 

"This is gonna be hard…"

In Rome, Italy… 

"MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Noin yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Zechs sighed heavily. His wife had been nagging him for three hours now. Get this! Where are the kids?! You're going dressed like THAT?! Zechs sighed.

"I could've easily had Une but noooo! I just had to go for the Italian chick!" Zechs muttered.

"Don't think I don't here you muttering!" Noin huffed. Why did her husband have to be so…difficult?! Zechs finally gave up and went downstairs.

"What is it Honey?" Zechs asked icily.

"I just wanted to tell you that the jet is here to pick us up." Noin replied. They stood there for a while, looking at each other. In a split second they embraced with a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I even forgot why we were mad at each other." Noin said lovingly.

"Well it was because I…I'm sorry too!" Zechs said as they held hands and walked outside to the jet. The Peacecraft children were already in the jet. The younger kids were running about and the two eldest were playing computer games.

"Honey would you do the honours?" Noin asked.

"Certainly. THE PLANE IS CRASHING!" Zechs yelled. All the kids except Matthew screamed and ducked. Zechs chuckled softly to himself.

"Hey!" The children yelled. 16-year-old Matthew was old enough to know when his father was joking and continued with his computer game. He was every 16-year-old girl's dream. He had his father's looks, height and steely blue eyes. He also had his mother's hair, which was down to his shoulders, her intelligence and sympathetic nature. Stephanie, their 14-year-old daughter, looked at her father hurt.

"Papa, that was mean! What if the plane really does crash and we don't believe you?!" Stephanie demanded. She looked exactly like her mother but with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. The other three kids nodded in agreement. Lucy was named after her mother Lucrezia because she was her exact replica. The shy 12-year-old hardly ever spoke and always agreed with her sisters. Susanne was ten years old and the baby girl of the household. She had light purple hair with azure eyes. The youngest was 8-year-old Jonathan was an exact copy of his father but had an unusual hyper ness about him.

"Yes, I agree that was mean. But how else was I supposed to get you to stop behaving like monkeys?" Zechs asked. Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Now everyone sit down! We need to get to Auntie Relena's soon!" Noin said as everyone buckled themselves in.

In Malaga, Spain… 

"It's such a beautiful day Trowa." Midii said as she looked out of the car window.

"Yah, and we have to be cooped up in a car!" 13-year-old Madeline said. Trowa sighed.

"Listen, we couldn't go by plane because you are afraid of flying. This is the only way we could go." Trowa explained.

"Yah Maddy! Cheer up! This way, we get to see the sites!" Joseph chirped.

"This way, we get to see the sites!" Madeline mocked. "Geek."

"Now, Madeline. No name calling please." Midii said.

"Yes Mama." Madeline replied. Madeline looked a lot older than thirteen. She had her father's height and agility but her mother's looks and hot temper. Joseph was a miniature copy of his father except without the bangs.

"Where are we going again?" Joseph asked.

"To Heero and Relena's anniversary party in the former Cinq kingdom." Trowa replied.

"Why?"

"Because we were invited."

"Why?"

"Because Heero is an old friend."

"Why?"

"I knew him when we were younger."

"Why?"

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Seventeen!"

"He certainly doesn't get that from your side." Midii joked.

"Joey, are you sure you're eleven years old?" Trowa asked.

"Education is more advanced then when you were a kid Papa. I mean, you were in school before the colonies were built!" Joseph exclaimed. Midii laughed.

"You really think I'm that old?" Trowa asked, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Don't worry Dad, you don't look a day over 30." Joseph replied.

In Toronto, Canada… 

"Duo! Are you ready yet? Quatre and Michelle are coming to pick us up in ten minutes!" Hilde yelled.

"Yes! I just need to finish braiding my hair." Duo yelled back. Hilde smiled.

"This conversation should really be the other way round." Hilde said.

"Okay Mom! I'm ready!" Jason said. He was dressed in his pyjamas.

"Are you trying to give me a coronary?" Hilde asked.

"Huh?" Jason said. Jason was 13 and the exact copy of his father, both in looks and behaviour. He had a semi-long braid that went past his shoulders but not reaching his waist.

"Just run off and get changed into outside clothes!" Hilde said as Jason scampered off. Hilde walked upstairs and knocked on the girls' bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Mom!" Lizzie chirped. Hilde walked in.

"Are you ready yet?" Hilde asked. Lizzie nodded vigorously while Leanne just mumbled incoherently. Lizzie was 10 years old and the exact copy of her mother and had her quick thinking skills but possessed the childlike spirit of her father. Leanne was 16-years-old and unusually quiet for someone bearing the Maxwell name. She had her mother's facial structure, her father's eyes and her mother's hair only a lighter shade.

"Okay! We're done!" Duo and Jason grinned as they stood at the door. There was a car horn outside.

"And there's our ride!" Hilde said. Everyone got their bags and went downstairs. Quatre was at the driver's seat of the 14-seater car.

"Woah…" The Maxwell kids said in awe. They got into the car and Quatre started up the engine. Duo looked over to his sister who was sleeping.

"Too early for her huh?" Duo asked.

"Yep!" Quatre replied. "Why is it the only time she is quiet is when she's sleeping?"

"I heard that Winner." Michelle muttered. All the kids snickered.

The former Cinq Kingdom… 

"Ohmigosh, everyone is going to be here soon and the rooms aren't even ready!" Relena said pacing back and forth. Heero rubbed his temples. His son Nathan came downstairs and looked at his mother and then to his father.

"She's still worrying huh?" Nathan said. Heero nodded. Nathan was very tall for a fifteen year old, just a little taller than his father. He had dirty blonde hair, cobalt eyes and Heero's facial structure. He had his father's tactical mind but his mother's sense of diplomacy.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not in the room Nathan!" Relena scolded. "Now, where are your brothers and sister?"

"Upstairs getting changed." Nathan said, sporting the Yuy Smirk. Relena took a whistle from her pocket and blew it.

"Fall in for inspection!" Relena yelled.

_**Geez, you'd think she was the soldier in the war instead of me.**_ Heero thought to himself. The other Yuy kids came running downstairs and stood in front of Relena with scowling faces. Relena had dressed them in clothes similar to the uniforms she used to wear in school. Josh was a lot like his mother usually. He had her hair, her eyes but he certainly had his father's temper. He was only 13 and almost as tall as his father. Next in line was the 9-year-old Bradley. He also had dirty blonde hair but he had greeny-blue eyes. Then there was Heero's only daughter Stacey. She was only six but anyone could see that she would grow up to be very beautiful. A fact that Heero was very aware of. She had waist length dark brown hair and cobalt eyes.

"Mom! Do we have to wear this? It's icky!" Stacey objected.

"Yah Mom! Nathan gets to wear what he wants!" Josh said.

"Nathan has fashion sense." Nathan replied with a smirk. Relena sighed.

"Well then, what would you rather wear? A t-shirt with your favourite comic book hero on it?" Relena asked. The two boys looked at the ground. "C'mon, let's see what else you have in your closets."

"Yay!" The kids yelled and ran upstairs.

"Sometimes Relena, you are too soft." Heero commented.

"Too soft?! Did you see what those outfits looked like Dad?" Nathan hissed.

"I can hear you perfectly fine ya know." Relena said as Nathan sweat-dropped.

At the Toronto Airport… 

"Well, here's the jet." Quatre said putting on his goggles.

"Wait a sec, Papa are you flying us?" Kurt asked.

"Of course son." Quatre replied.

"But you can't even drive without getting angry!" Nadia replied.

"Yah Uncle Quatre!" Lizzie chirped in. The other adults laughed.

"Yes, but in the skies there aren't any people that drive like your father Liz." Quatre said helping the kids onto the jet. "Hun, aren't you coming?"

"I have a weird feeling Quatre." Michelle said looking off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not sure. I just…do that's all." Michelle replied. "Maybe I'm just worrying for no reason."

In the airport… 

"And there go the last ones. It's time brother. We should strike them now!" The woman said.

"Now, now my dear sister. We shouldn't be too hasty. After all, if we kill them now where would the fun be?"

"I suppose you're right. But we'd better hurry up. I'm not getting any younger."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Teen Love...sorta

Children Of War Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or any other characters from another TV show that I mention. Just characters that I made up.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block ^_^()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, they're here!" Relena said as she opened the door. Trowa and Miidi stood there with embarrassed smiles as their kids rushed in.

"Sorry we're so late Relena, the car broke down and…" Trowa stopped in mid-sentence and blushed. "Um, just sorry."

"Don't worry, everyone else has settled into their rooms and we're gonna have dinner in an hour. It's so good to see you!" Relena smiled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP MAXWELL?!?!!"

"I can see that Wufei and Duo have already started." Trowa laughed.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Relena said. Trowa blinked at her response.

Upstairs… 

"No! I will not shut up and you can't make me!" Jason said, sticking out his tongue. Josh narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist.

"I'd put my money on Jason nailing Josh." Bradley said. Jacqueline looked at him puzzled.

"But, Josh is your brother. Shouldn't you be rooting for him?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jackie, my mother raised a smart boy. Jason is small and wiry, therefore he can dodge Josh until Jason gets tired."

"Which never happens."

"Exactly." Bradley smirked. Relena came charging up the stairs and looked into the doorway. The two boys immediately stopped fighting.

"Hey Mom!" Josh said sheepishly. Relena folded her arms.

"As punishment you can set the table. Dinner is almost ready." Relena said. Josh's face fell.

"Mom! You know I can't set the table. I always get it mucked up." Josh protested. Hilde stood in the doorway.

"That's why Jason will be helping you." Hilde smiled. Jason's face also fell.

Elsewhere upstairs… 

"Do you really think you two ought to be doing this?" Quatre asked with concern. "I mean, most of the kids are here."

"Winner, you always worried too much." Wufei said. "Besides, I want to see if Bakagami has gotten lazy over the years."

"That's Shinigami to you Wu-man." Duo said as both of them stared each other down.

"Michelle, do something! He's your brother." Quatre pleaded.

"I'm not stupid enough to get in the middle of those two dear. It's like trying to stop the tide." Michelle said, looking over at the two men with some concern. Zechs walked into the room and saw Wufei and Duo staring each other down.

"I was told to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. What's going on?" Zechs asked.

"It looks as though Duo and Wufei are going to arm wrestle each other Father." Matthew replied.

"And that will achieve…?" Zechs asked.

"Justice!" Wufei declared.

"It's always justice with you Wufei." Sally said shaking her head. "Okay…go!" Wufei and Duo struggled for ages, each trying to knock the other down.

"You've improved since we last fought Maxwell." Wufei said.

"Either that or you've slacked off." Duo smirked. Just as Wufei was about to pin Duo…

"DINNER'S READY!!" Relena called.

"Oh boy!" Duo said, forgetting the match and slammed Wufei's hand on the table. Duo zipped downstairs leaving everyone blinking in shock.

"That was unexpected." Sally said. Wufei's face was red with anger.

"Nadia honey, cover your ears." Michelle said.

"But why Mamma?" Nadia asked. Michelle covered Nadia's ears for her.

"Never mind."

"KI…"

Downstairs… 

"What do you mean we have to get dressed up before we eat?" Duo asked.

"This is a FORMAL dinner Duo." Relena sighed. Duo pouted.

"Fine." Duo said retreating upstairs.

"Just like when he was a teenager." Heero laughed softly.

"None of you have changed you know." Relena said.

"KISAMA!!"

"See? Wufei's exactly the same." Relena said. "And he just swore in front of your kids, who are half-Japanese may I remind you."

"I'll kill him." Heero scowled.

"Later. Right now, it's time for dinner." Relena said.

"I think marrying you has made me soft."

"I'd say it was the other way around." Relena said, with a wink. Heero blushed slightly. Li came downstairs with a slight grin on his face. "I'm glad to see someone is dressed."

"Mom totally lost it with Dad for cussing in front of the kids! Mom's totally embarrassed and Zechs thinks it's the most hilarious thing ever. Is this what it was like when you were younger?" Li asked.

"Most of the time it was Heero who was upset and Duo was the one that found it hilarious." Relena said, with a slight smile on his face. Heero scowled.

"Maxwell always asked for it." Heero replied. Li laughed.

"That's exactly what Dad said." Li said.

"Li, could you do me a favour? See if anyone is in the main living room." Relena said, carrying the roast into the dining room.

"Sure." Li said. He walked into the room and looked around. "Is anyone in here? Dinner's about to be served."

"Gee, thanks for the announcement." A voice said coldly. Li snorted.

"I'm just doing what I was told dude." Li said as he walked in to see who was being rude to him. He looked and saw a head of blonde hair. "Who is being so rude to me, may I ask?" The girl stood up and Li blushed. This girl looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a dinner dress, and her temper made Li even more attracted to her.

"Stephanie Peacecraft. Who's asking?" Stephanie declared. If Li was drinking something, he would have spat it out.

"Steph?! I can't believe it!" Li said in shock. "You've sure grown up since the last time I saw you."

"Li?" Stephanie asked. Li nodded. Stephanie took a second to look him over. "Wow, nice suit."

At the dinner table… 

"Can we eat now?!" Bradley asked.

"No, we have to wait for Li and Stephanie." Relena said. "I sent Li to check the living room ages ago. Where could he be?"

"Li's a lady's man. He's probably with Stephanie." Jason whispered to Kurt and they both started to snigger.

"What are you two laughing about?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." The boys replied.

"Can we eat now?" Stacey asked.

"Not yet sweetie." Relena said.

Back in the living room… 

"So, how's life?" Li asked.

"Same old with my family." Stephanie replied, sitting closer to Li. Li blushed slightly.

"Do you think we should get back to the table? Li asked.

"Nah, they won't miss us. We have almost twenty people here today." Stephanie smiled.

Back in the dining room… 

"Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm going to go find them." Duo declared.

"You're just doing this because you're hungry." Heero said.

"Well, there's that…" Duo said sheepishly. Wufei got up.

"He's my son, I'll go and find him." Wufei said. Zechs soon followed.

"Ah, overprotective fathers. Always such fun to watch." Michelle smirked. Suddenly, the whole table got up and left her behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" Everyone soon caught up with Wufei and Zechs. Zechs opened the doors to the living room and stopped in his tracks. Li was lying on top of Stephanie and they were kissing each other. Heavily. Zechs looked as if the vein in his head was going to pop out. 

"What's going on?! We wanna see!!" The smaller kids said. Michelle and Hilde ushered them away.

"Believe me, you don't." Hilde said.

"Oh my…" Quatre said, his face red.

"This should be interesting." Heero said.

"LI CHANG!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Wufei roared. The two teens sat up, flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey Dad. Um, Steph's dad. What's up." Li said.

"I agree with Heero. This should be interesting." Duo said.

To Be Continued…

Yes I know, it's a filler chapter. But writer's block is killing me and this is the best I could come up with. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long ^_^


End file.
